


Swept into a new tide

by UsagiSketch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Feels, Gen, Mentionings of HIC, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSketch/pseuds/UsagiSketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her surroundings warped as she entered a new bubble. No it can't be. It is!!! She had to get him free! more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept into a new tide

 

She had just finished listening to the Signless having finally gotten him to relax around her, though it was cute to see him flop about like a fish out of water when she would startle him or catch him off guard. She was so happy, she was learning so much from the candy blood and it was the same round for him. She giggled and with skips in her steps she enters a new dream bubble. Her eyes widden, Smile faltering, and with that she freezes. She was in what looked to be some sort of control room, the Peixes symbol was everywhere she looked. She lunges behind a machine upon hearing the clicks of heels, the sound of hair dragging the floor. "Now be a good buoy whale im gone psii bby. I got some rebubble brats to get ride of. After that suga we can get this ship swimmin." she could pick up a troll york accent in the troll's speech. There is a chuckle from her that sends chills down Feferi's spine, then the sounds of her leaving to most likely face off her friends. Waiting a few minutes before standing and stepping out of her hiding place she huffs. "Biitch" Her eyes widden once more, someone was still here?! Bait she was carping to someone, duh me! ugh so stupid! moving more carefully she walks toward the mystery voice.  The floor soon dipping down in a deep puddle of water, in the center of the dip she could see Her imperial's Pet. Her ex's Ancestor!

 

* * *

 

 

She lets out a small whimper seeing him in such a state, she had heard so much about him from Signless. He did not deserve this in the slightest. Upon Hearing a whimper he opens his eyes and lifts his head. Had she returned? Wait who the fuck is this? why she looks so much like that fishbitch. He opens his mouth to speak his distaste at seeing her but she beats him to it catching him off guard. "I'm so sorry s)(e )(as done t)(is to you. Signless carped a lot atrout you. You're )(is best frond. D-don't worry t)(oug)(, I'll get you out. )(er Imperial is probubbly busy wit)( my fronds. T)(at w)(ale buy us some tide." woah okay she is crying, wait..."you 2poke two 2iignle22? II 2aw hiim diie though! You're lyiing!" He was so furious, how dare this little girl come to him, not only is she like her but she had the nerve to speak of signless! He hissed at her, red and blue eyes narrowed with a glare. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

She flinches at the hiss, she could practically feel the hate rolling off him in waves. Taking a deep breath she resolves herself and starts to look for a way to get him free. "I get it! You can )(ate me all you want but im not lying! I carp..." She shakes her head. "I talk to )(im all the time! I created t)(e dreambubbles for t)(e dead and )(e was t)(ere! You don't )(ave to believe me but know t)(is sir. I AM going to get you free, you will meet Signless again." She glubs softly as she looks up at him, tears falling down her face, determination in her lifeless eyes. Slowly but surely she gets him free, his body falling with a thump. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He didnt understand why she wanted to help so much, she was that vile trolls descendant. To make it worse, the look in those eyes, the way her brows furrow with concern. It confuses him, he was a lowblood unlike her. She claims to talk to the Signless, was this truth or lies? She proclaims to be on his side. He sighs bowing his head. His options were limited. 1. he could stay where he is and deal with a psycho fish and be used as a helmsman and aid her in chaos or 2. he could go with this fish and pray that she holds to her words. he didn't really understand what she meant by dream bubbles but anything was better than this. "fiine...do what you want priince22" Sure enough soon he is getting a mouthful of water, He felt so weak from his imprisonment. He feels thin delicate fingers wrapping around his right forearm. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"come on! S)(e could come back at any time! you need to get up, we need to get into t)(e next bubble! its coming PL-EAS-E get up!" if she could just get him in the bubbles then she could lead him to signless. He could be free and go into hiding, he wouldn't have to suffer. Oh cod, she could hear the familiar sound of heals clicking on the tiled floor, the sound of wild hair dragging behind on the floor. she's coming! she pulls harder getting him to his feet slowly. She wasn't sure what would come first, the bubble or their doom. 

 

Luck was on their side, she felt the world around her and psiioniic warp and fade as the bubbles embraced them. Once their surroundings settle she falls to her knees tears gathering in her lifeless eyes, psiioniics arm still around her shoulder as support. "o)( glub! i-i was so scared, s)(e was so close! I'm so glad." she feels him pull away from her, he lays back on the ground, he couldnt believe how close they had been to being caught. she did it, now she just had to keep up the rest of her promise. He wanted to see his best friend. She stands up and smiles sadly at him catching his attention. "we )(ave to keep moving, i know your tired but I promise that its only a little bit furt)(er till you get to Signless. You w)(ale not be safe till t)(en, )(e can )(ide you." Once more she pulls him to his feet, ignoring his obvious sounds of protest and distaste at having her touch him. she leads him further into the bubbles till finally...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once more his surroundings change for what felt like the millionth time, Oddly enough they were in what seemed to be a wonderful palace half above half under the sea. she smiles leading him inside. she turns to him folding her hands before herself. ")(e s)(oal-d still be instide. just so you know. I am not)(ing pike )(er, i've alwaves swam wit)( a different current t)(an )(er! I've been fronds wit)( lowbloods, for carping out loud. i once was flus)(ed for your descendant!" He frowns. "what do you mean once?" She smiles sadly. ")(e loved anot)(er before me, s)(e died and gave me a c)(ance. T)(en...S)(e came back and it was me w)(o was dead. I knew from the beginning that it was always )(er )(e saw w)(en )(e smiled at me. It was never me )(e acshoally loved. It was always )(er, it was nice to pretend." she smiles away her tears. He finds himself reaching out and brushing them away. "iim 2orry" She shakes her head and steps back. "its fine. im okay. now come on, )(e )(as been worried about you." She leads him further into the hive. Opening a door she smiles happily skipping forward wrapping her arms around a familiar figure. The same chuckle he has always heard. "FEFERI YOU'RE DRESS IS A MESS, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?" 

"W)(ale....you sea...."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have the next chapter out soon! enjoy  
> ~Usagi


End file.
